


Can't let it go!

by Anonymous



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Castles, Deliberate Badfic, Deliberately Bad Fanart, F/F, I own snow, I promised, Let It Go (Frozen Song), Singing, So Wrong It's Right, The Song That Never Ends, This is mine, To Read, all the singing, based on a book, i have a plan, invisable castles, it's going to be so good when the castle shows up, musical apocalypse, no stealing, vaginal musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LET. IT. GO.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Do not post this. Here is the only place to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessalae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessalae/gifts).



> Right now this is a wipe but I planned it all out so know need to don't worry. I will post chapters as I get comments. Sex is in part fourtheen. Comment for more!1
> 
> So excite to share this story. Your all going to be so knocked off. Thanks so much to Gr8ideas for the twist on the castle. Babe your the best, kis.

# LET IT GO, a sing that demand quested to be songed

She colud sing but her didn't want to. Even though the notes of that song... 

... 

... you know that one. The song that never stops playing. The song drifted by her heaving bosom and lodged not in her heart but maybe somewhere lower. Lower still until it crested high like a note from a personal place. 

It, the song, then played in the snow for a bit completely ignoring the pale be-braided girl who pounded forward on in the snow.

She was beauty, her hair coiled in three perfect braids that rested one on each shoulder, one braid the color of milk, one of white choc and one the most prettest of all a twisting mash of soft serve milk and hamburger; making her royaly looking and regal thing. The beauty of the cold shined back into her eridesent eye, but only that one eye, the other sprakled with unspent emotions - the tangled mess of unknow feels made her wish to sing with joy! 

But she did not for she song in a voice that was not her own. The songs would battle again and they would the sex once more and with feeling. Breeding the musicc lower and high. And she could not allow the intertwine of melodies again for all that the song couldn't be banished she would hold her tounge. She her could not stop the one that slide betwick her strides. Her long legs that looked as if they extended up in her boosom which was as recalled heaving as her walk continued. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting good! Please keep commenting! Or else, just kidding. No really comment. It's so good I swear.


	2. Excite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The castle appears!

The song contined to ingnore the girl and play it's refrane over and over. Lound and then soft, timber and bass. "LEt iT Go!" rung from the roof tops of houses that was just snow cause there were no houses. But if there were they'd be castle.

Alas there was no castle and that's why Snow sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone I didn't have time to write more but I promise that it's just getting good just leave me some more comments!


	3. Not a chapter!

A/Note - Why I not getting the comments! I our not gonna update this if no one comments. I havn't got to the best part either with the other characters, you guys don't even kno what your missing. There's so much good stuff! Leave I comment and I'll post the rest! I need comments I live for comments all the sads with no comments. I'm waiting so excite to share all the things I have in plan. You hven't seen the invisable castle yet! There IS porno all later! Also again a nother BASSass OC! My OC for Breave and Tangling are best don't miss out.

# ^_O WINKESH!

SEE ToLd yOu ShE Is AmAzInG! 

**Author's Note:**

> More to cum!


End file.
